The Garden Gazebo
The Garden Gazebo The Garden Gazebo can be found by going to Presto's Edge and looking for a sign marked "Garden Gazebo" or if you have the Map of Dizzywood (and found the red flag) you can go to The Garden Gazebo by clicking it on your map. There are tons of games in the Garden Gazebo just by clicking some of the bushes! If you wonder how people are getting these emotes with flowers or seeds to make Potted Plants, they played one of these games! AllyKatz T-shirts Special edition AllyKatz T-shirts are also available at the Garden Gazebo. These special shirts are obtained by clicking on the left second pillar of the gazebo several times and making the vines fully grow. After you have all the T-shirts you get 250 coins (only once per day) for making the vines grow. The T-shirts available are: *Adelade's AllyKatzz T-shirt *AllyKatzz Big Heart T-shirt *AllyKatzz Heart T-shirt *AllyKatzz Splash T-shirt *AllyKatzz Swirl Hearts T-shirt *AllyKatzz Wild T-shirt *Bright Bubbles T-Shirt *Cool Grls AllyKatzz T-shirt *Hidden Truth AllyKatzz T-shirt *I Heart AK T-Shirt *I Love AllyKatzz T-shirt *Tiger Eyes AllyKatzz T-shirt *Too Cool's AllyKatzz T-shirt Katherine de Claw There is a cat character here called Katherine de Claw. Katherine is the caretaker of the enchanted garden. She is also host to one of the games in The Garden Gazebo. Her bounce game consists of passing plant items onto a wood stump using a garden trowel. The goal is to earn 400 points. Once this is completed you will earn Moxie Mulch which can be used to retrieve a kitty critter, or can be used for growing plants (see below). Kitty Critter To obtain a Kitty critter (as far as I know, you can only get one!): #You must first retrieve 5 stone pieces from a statue of a Kitty, they are scattered throughout The Garden Gazebo. #You must get one Moxie Mulch from Katherine de Claw. #You must have 1000 coins. Once these items are retrieved you have to look for the Garden Sprites anywhere in the garden (they are roaming quickly around the garden in a line all the time) and click on them. They will transform your Kitty statue into Kitty critter. Garden Sprites The Garden Sprite are plant dwellers at The Garden Gazebo. They resemble walking tulips. They also transform your Kitty statue into a kitty critter or your kitty critter into a Chromatic Kitty (just click on one of them). After you get your chromatic kitty critter you can play Flash Cards (gives you 40 coins) with them. NOTE: The First Time they were out they were Free Growing Plants View Potted Plants for images. You can now grow many different plants in the Garden Gazebo. First you must obtain seeds which you can get in two different ways: *By playing the seed combo drop game which can be found by clicking on the red rose bush in the back left corner of the area. The object of the game is to get the seed package to drop into the green zone. If you do it, you'll get a new packet of seeds. *By helping someone who is already growing a plant. Everyone who helps grow a plant gets that plant's seeds once it is finished. To grow the seeds into a plant, you first click on the seeds in your backpack and then click on the ground where you want to grow it. It's best to plant the seeds in one of the garden beds in gazebo but you can plant them anywhere in Dizzywood. Then you need to wave your mouse cursor many times back and forth over the plant seedling that appears in will start to grow. From time to time, you have to add Moxie Mulch to the plant, which you can get from Katherine de Claw. Growing plants goes much faster if you get friends to help you. When the plant is finished, you will need the gardening trowel to cultivate it. You can find it on the ground, it’s a small shovel. Then you get a potted version of your plant, which you can then drop anywhere in Dizzywood. NOTE: You need to take a new gardening trowel every time you use it, so make sure you have it in your backpack if you grow a plant in a different room. NOTE: When you are growing a plant and you leave the room you are in before you harvest the plant, you will lose the plant you were growing. Category:Places